


Letter to my dearest child

by Aerith_Mon_Kishu



Series: Crimson Peak stories - beware of an author's imagination [1]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Incest, Letter, Love, Sibling, canon based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Mon_Kishu/pseuds/Aerith_Mon_Kishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before his child is born, Thomas Sharpe writes a letter for his heir in which he tries to explain what makes his family so sinful and why they had to do what they did.</p><p>extract:<br/>No one ever knew. And whoever knew, we took care of them. This too my sister showed me. We shared the most gruesome actions that became mere memories by now. Soon the one our family chose as your mother will die the same death as the one before her, opening old scars for me. But I never truly loved her anyway. She was just a tool. And my sister will make me forget.</p><p>That is the very epitome of evilness I will lay down next to you in your cradle. But it is in your blood. You are a Sharpe, and I hope that when you find out about our secret you will not fear it. Be proud of what you are. Be glad for every moment you exist. For the devil will come for you soon enough once you do your last breath. And only because we did something no one should ever do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to my dearest child

**Author's Note:**

> The letter was not part of the movie but the story in it is. So beware huge spoilers.

 

“My dearest child,

You aren’t even born yet, albeit I condemned your life to misery, pain and secrecy. But be assured that whatever I did, I did for our family. To keep the four of us safe and hidden from those who should not see the truth.

And I am sorry, but there are some lies that should pass our lips easier than the truth. Even you will be lied to. Yet, I will tell you about what your mother and I did when you are able to understand, but right now it is best to live out this lie. I only want to protect you.

That is why I married, because this house is the one thing left to my family. I lost my parents when I was 12. Lucille, only two years older, took care of - everything… She saved me from our parents’ brutal hands and kept me warm at night. The only love we had was shared amongst us, keeping us alive. Never apart, this we swore.

Yet things changed when we were running out of money and the roof was crumbling down upon us because of the mining for Crimson Peak’s most treasurable element. So I used what my sister taught me so well and lured women into our house, women without a family, falling for my charms. Her wealth became ours and I could work on a machine to harvest the red gold of this place more carefully, making sure our house did not sink any further.

No one ever knew. And whoever knew, we took care of them. This too my sister showed me. We shared the most gruesome actions that became mere memories by now. Soon the one our family chose as your mother will die the same death as the one before her, opening old scars for me. But I never truly loved her anyway. She was just a tool. And my sister will make me forget.

That is the very epitome of evilness I will lay down next to you in your cradle. But it is in your blood. You are a Sharpe, and I hope that when you find out about our secret you will not fear it. Be proud of what you are. Be glad for every moment you exist. For the devil will come for you soon enough once you do your last breath. And only because we did something no one should ever do...

Your mother is lying in childbed since two days. I was sent out so the only other woman in the house could take care of her. The woman I know so well and not at all.  
I fear that the next time I will touch your birthmother’s face it will be paler than before, but I must not think about this. I will hope and wish and pray. Something the other woman taught me. And she will teach you too, with her kind heart and pure soul. I wish her the best, that my sister won’t kill her. She would be a nice mother for you. Even though she flinched and cried in disgust when she found out that I was the father. But she has faith. She will raise you as your own, so our family’s shame would never be visible to the outside.

I had to promise my sister that I would never take another woman to bed, and I didn’t. The one you call mother will forever be a virgin, like Mary.

Oh what a sinful family we are. But why would you call it sinful and wrong when it was allowed by the higher forces? The moment I will hear your first cry I will know that nothing of this was shameful or perverted. It was meant to be. The love I share with your mother, my sister, is so deep it can not be wrong.

And I hope one day you will forgive us for our sins,

Your father, Thomas Sharpe.”

_____________

And when he saw the child lying in his sister’s arms, sickly and pale, he knew his heir would never be able to read the letter he had written.

 

<http://mon-kishu.deviantart.com/art/Thomas-and-Lucille-Sharpe-Crimson-Peak-Cosplay-566031364>

<http://mon-kishu.deviantart.com/art/Lucille-Sharpe-Cosplay-Crimson-Peak-garden-608936471>

**Author's Note:**

> please review ^^ I have a few more ideas I will also write this weekend ^^


End file.
